


The Art Gallery.

by BabyPom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, They go on a date., i'm trying to pretend that the latest episodes didn't happen and all my favourites are happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: In order to pretend that Lapis Lazuli didn't run away into space, I'm pretending that never happened, and writing a fic where Lapis and Peridot are happy.Essentially, Lapis Lazuli and Peridot go on a date to an art gallery.





	The Art Gallery.

“Lapis, it has come to my attention that on earth, couples go on this thing called a “date,”” Peridot made air quotes while speaking. “Thus, I would like to invite you on one of these ‘dates’”  
Lapis looked amused, “Is this your way of asking me out?”  
“Y-yes” Peridot started to get flustered, as Lapis wasn’t answering.  
Lapis was actually just thinking, but she enjoyed watching Peridot squirm. “So where to?”  
Peridot stood up straighter again. “I was thinking of visiting that “art gallery” that Steven told me of in Beach City. I believe it has many items similar to our meep-morps in there, so it seems therefore likely to be a good location.”  
“Alright then, let’s go.”  
“Now?!?”  
“There’s no time like the present.”  
“Just give me a second,” Peridot ran back into the barn. “I NEED MY NICER BOW TIE- LAPIS DO YOU KNOW WHERE IT IS?!?”  
“Have you checked the ceiling fan?”  
There was a large amount of crashing sounds that resonated from within the barn. Lapis wondered whether she should go in, but decided she couldn’t be bothered and it was amusing enough from out here. Finally Peridot emerged, with her red bow tie on, instead of the navy one she been previously wearing.   
Lapis teased Peridot on her love of human clothing as these walked up to the warp pad. Steven’s room was empty, with no crystal gems to be seen anywhere, so they didn’t have to stop there as expected. Lapis picked up a few coins that had been left on the kitchen counter with a note from Garnet to them.   
After a short walk through beach city, they reached the city’s art gallery. It was far too large of a building of art for such a small city, but since when had anything in beach city made sense anyway?  
The reception of the building had a few tourists, and one receptionist, who looked so bored that even being able to watch paint dry would cheer up her day. Lapis went up to the desk. She understood human culture a little better than Peridot did, although she sometimes pretended not to for her own amusement. The receptionist didn’t greet her, so she spoke first, “Two entries to the gallery.” She didn’t bother saying please.  
The receptionist rolled her eyes. “That’ll be six dollars. Do you want a free guide and map?” she spoke as if it was programmed into her as a computer script.  
“Yes.” Money and paper exchanged hands.  
The two gems walked into the main hall, according the map this hall and the first corridor would be “fine art.”   
“I don’t see anything fine about this,” Peridot said, getting a glare from the lone person in the room, “it’s all pretty boring.”  
Lapis laughed, but not unkindly. “Let’s skip it then, go onto another place.”  
The next corridor bored them a little, too until they reached the end.   
“This section is something from a place called “South America”” Peridot read. “Why are you so excited by it?”  
Lapis was beaming. “I didn’t see stuff like this on homeworld when I returned, so you probably haven’t seen it- but these are like the murals that we used back in the day. My sea spire used to be covered in murals like these, and the temple pyramid too- I saw some of them get painted.”  
Peridot didn’t really get it, but Lapis seemed happy enough, so she let Lapis pull her around comparing all the pieces to old art she’d seen before. “This feels more like my homeworld than the actual homeworld does.” was what she said after they’d seen all the pieces.  
“We can come back to see them again, if you want,” she paused. Peridot liked seeing Lapis happy, but she honestly wasn’t as interested in this part as Lapis was. She thought about the best way to phrase the idea of looking at other parts, “Maybe we should see if you like other parts just as much?” Lapis agreed and Peridot knew she’d got it right.  
Looking at the map, Peridot didn’t really know where they should go next- the art style names on the sheet being meaningless to her, so Lapis suggested that just pick a random corridor and explore.  
Tapestries were interesting to them only in construction- Lapis was sure there would be some interesting tapestries somewhere in the world, but these were all boring to them both.   
It was just after that that Peridot saw a room- an offshoot, small enough to be hard to notice on the map, and she dragged Lapis in. “We’re going into this room whether it’s boring or not!”  
It wasn’t boring. It was the most interesting room in Peridot’s opinion. Lapis Lazuli didn’t think much of it, so she pulled out a manga and leaned on the doorway while Peridot went around, lifting her head now and then whenever Peridot called out to make a comment. These were mechanical sketches- old ones that for some reason were in an art museum instead of a science museum where they really belonged more. When Lapis finished rereading the manga, she lowered it to find Peridot’s face immediately behind it. “These are primitive designs, fitting for this primitive planet, but it may be… interesting to try out some of these designs.”  
“You liked them didn’t you?”  
“No- I just thought they were practical and useful, that’s all.”  
Lapis laughed at Peridot’s answer, and they moved forward again. The humans they had seen around where no longer in the corridors, looking at a clock, Peridot saw that it was around the human lunchtime- they must be busy in the inefficient process of eating right now. Which meant that Lapis and Peridot could explore by themselves for a bit.  
Lapis took a second to look out a window- it had started raining, so Peridot looked round to see where they were going next. “HEY LAPIS, YOU MIGHT LIKE THIS NEXT BIT.”  
“You don’t have to yell, you know.”  
“I’M NOT YELLING.”  
Lapis muttered, “sure you’re not,” she walked over to where Peridot was.   
“See, this art is similar to some homeworld art too- isn’t it!”  
Lapis looked around. A plaque on the wall proudly declared this to the Art Deco art section. The art was nice… and it was similar to some homeworld art… but she wasn’t sure how to break it to Peridot. “I think this is like art from when you were on homeworld- I saw some stuff like this AFTER I came back to Homeworld.”  
Peridot looked slightly crushed, “oh,”  
“Do you like it?”  
“I never really cared much for the high culture on homeworld, but you…. You like it.”  
Lapis laughed, and ruffled Peridot’s triangle shaped hair.  
“Hey, if I don’t like this section, it just means you don’t have to sit around bored for the next hour while I look at it, right?” Peridot perked up at this revelation.  
“Right- let’s move on then.”  
After the pottery was a special exhibition- on angels, that had apparently been touring America according to the sign. There was technically another charge to get into this section, but the person on the door had fallen asleep, so they slipped in sideways, giggling once they’d got by, giddy at their law-breaking. Once they’d gotten over their minor crime, Lapis stood up straight and looked around, Peridot had stars in her eyes.   
“Lapis, you’re an ANGEL.”  
“My wings are water, not feathers, Peridot.”  
Peridot was not convinced.  
“Pose like that one,”   
Lapis did, and then paused. “Are you going to ask me to do this for all of them?”  
“Noooooooo, why would I do that?”  
“Imma gonna do it anyway, take pictures for Steven.”  
Peridot turned her tablet on, and put it onto camera mode. “Okay ready,”  
Lapis posed like all the angels in the exhibition, putting her water wings out into the shapes of the wings she was mimicking, but pulled silly faces in each one- until Peridot dropped her tablet from laughing, and Lapis couldn’t hold hers in anymore.  
“Can you pose like-”  
They were interrupted by a cough, the receptionist was behind them. “The gallery is closing now.” She spoke in the same boring bored voice as before. “Get out.”  
“Fine, fine, we’ll leave now, come on Lapis,” Peridot started to drag Lapis.  
“I can walk you know!”  
They left, but it was only once they’d got out the door that Peridot groaned, and facepalmed. “WE FORGOT TO LOOK AT THE MEEP-MORPS.” she wailed.  
Lapis shook her head, “We can come back again, do you want to show Steven the pictures,”  
“Yeah,” They linked arms and started to walk back, “Wait- you want to come back?”  
“Yeah, it’d be nice to do another date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently the Pyramid Temple murals are based on Southern American art, so that part is based off of canon.


End file.
